In the Midnight Sun
by theboardwalkbody
Summary: A People Under The Stairs fic. What it's like in Roach's heaven.


Inspired by both the song "Nights of Love" by Papa Roach and the song "In My Heaven" by Negative.

Disclaimer: I do not own The People Under the Stairs.

Leave comments. =]

Yes, this is one giant piece of fluff. Only yippy-skippy fun stuff. Why? Because Roach should be happy too. And for some reason, I love Roach. And I was bored. Mostly 'cos Im bored.

* * *

Something was wrong. He could sense it, but he couldn't see it. He quickly looked around; nothing. Roach was alone in the dark. Was that normal for him though? It was, so why did he have this feeling? He began to panic although he did not know why.

Then when he felt like his heart was going to explode from beating so hard he saw it. The fire. It was huge and all of a sudden right behind him. The fire was moving fast in a wind that Roach never felt. It was almost as if someone much bigger than himself were blowing on it. He began to run. Where to he had no idea, all he knew was he had to get away.

He ran as hard and as fast as he possibly could, but the fire seemed to be following him no matter which direction he ran in. It was almost like he left a trail of gasoline behind him with every step he took. He headed into a forest that he came across after running up a hill. Once in the forest it seemed that the fire was giving up. He was getting further away from it almost as if it was afraid of the dark wood even though it could consume it. Just to be safe Roach kept running.

Roach slowed down a little when it felt his whole body was on fire. He kept going, exhausted and thirsty. He was gasping for breath when he pushed past a tree and tripped over a rock. He landed flat on his stomach and he would have had the wind knocked out of him had he actually had some wind in him in the first place. He looked up and found himself in a meadow-like clearing. The grass was perfectly green, and there was a river off to his right. The sun was out even though it was still a little dark. He wondered how the sun could be out at night, but gave up trying to figure it out when a sharp pain shot through his side.

Tears ran down his face and he laid on the ground clutching the spot. When he pulled his hand away it was covered in blood. Now he was crying not only out of pain but out of fear, and confusion.

Someone appeared before him and he looked up when he realized he was no longer alone. There was a girl about his age in front of him. She was wearing a snow white dress that seemed to glow with light. Behind her were two fluffy white wings. She reached out to Roach and when he grabbed her hand everything became okay. No longer was he in pain, no longer was he confused, and no longer was he bleeding.

"Hello Roach." the angel said.

"Hello." Roach replied. Then he was shocked and put a finger in his mouth. His tongue was whole again. He wanted to be confused but for some reason he couldn't be.

"Do you know where you are?" the angel asked.

Roach looked around and shook his head. "No." he said.

"You're in heaven, Roach." she said.

"Why?" he asked.

She smiled and kissed his forehead. Everything that happened in his last hour of life on earth flooded his brain like a dam had burst. Tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Don't worry." the angel said. "They will be okay. They're going to escape."

"How?" Roach asked.

The angel smiled and somehow that was all the answer that Roach needed. With that smile Roach also felt that nothing on earth mattered all that much anymore. That what was before him was all that mattered now. He no longer had any pain, no longer had any more suffering. Only this content feeling. The feeling that now everything was indeed going to be okay.

"Do you want to dance?" the angel asked.

"Yes." Roach said.

The two of them danced and Roach felt as if he was flying. He didn't bother looking down to see if this was so because he figured it was probably the case. Why wouldn't he be flying? He was in heaven after all.

The two of them danced for what felt like minutes to Roach but was actually a very long time. He had this feeling that on earth something very good had happened. And it had, for on earth not minutes had passed like in Roach's heaven. Instead years had passed. Alice had gone on and started a family. She gave birth to a baby boy who had the same eyes, and as Alice would soon find out, the same kind of spirit that Roach had had when he was alive.

Roach smiled although he had no idea why. All he had was this happy feeling.

The angel smiled and said "They say that when you care about someone enough you can always tell when they are happy."

"I think that's true." Roach said. "I have this feeling that something very good just happened."

"Something good did happen." she said. "You'll soon be able to figure out what happened and to who, but not for a while. You're still new here."

Roach remembered how only a while ago he was running into this place.

"What was with the fire? And the blood? And everything?" he asked.

"You were dying." the angel said.

"What would have happened if the fire got me?" he asked.

"You wouldn't be dancing with me right now." she answered.

That's when Roach understood. The fire was his hell, the wood was probably something like limbo, and this meadow, this was heaven. He sighed in relief. He Didn't have anymore questions now. Now he was just going to let things happen. For once he was safe. Nothing bad was ever going to happen now. Only good things. For once he could be happy. For once he didn't have to worry. For once everything was perfect.


End file.
